Metal Gear: The Patriot's Last Breath
by WhenTheDeadLieDown
Summary: "They've all passed away. Their era of folly is over. I'm the only one left, and soon.. I will be gone too.." Big Boss, the last of the patriots, faced his demise and death, and now had awakened as the young boy who is the Jinchūriki of the Nine-Tails, he had questioned his moral, his beliefs and everything he's done, and now, he wanted to not cause the Patriot events again.
1. The Memorial of the Patriot Era

**Welcome to another fanfiction of mine, this is Difference of Shadows except done differently, I felt that the plot was being messy, I mean, would it actually make sense to end up time-travelling into Konohagakure and then asking a boy who you don't even know to be his apprentice? **

**That was a joke.**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own the characters in the fanfiction, Naturo will become more mature eventually, but still keeping his cheery personality, Sasuke will mostly stay the same, however there could be changes about that.**

**Difference of Shadows**

**Chapter 1: Sins of the Forsaken**

* * *

><p><span>(Arlington National Cemetery, September 19th)<span>

There had been graves, graves full on the land, where flowers had surrounded the place, and the forest dimmed with the whistling leaves that flew off the branches, stones and stones with every name on them, specifically a few related to the patriots, there was a man with half of his entire face burned, and as he had looked

The most **saddening** thing of all was that reality was never good, and eventually, the light had shined slightly more, due to the wind currents getting some of the leaves out-of-the-way, the man had held a pistol in both of his hands, pointing it up to his face, as he had memories flash through him, He remembered some of his missions, he remembered the first time when he had gotten to Shadow Moses, he felt all cold, lonely and several other emotions, and last, hatred.

That was what he had felt, when he had done his **assignment.**

When Snake was called back to the U.S. military in February 2005 when he got deployed by his former commander Roy Campbell to Shadow Moses Island, he had doubts about several things, questioning of his need to fight, and his purpose, he always got reminded several times that he may have returned because of enjoying war, he had denied it at times, though.

However, he wasn't too **happy** with Campbell for how he decided to call him back into service, since he sent armed soldiers to his doorstep in a way that seemed like they wanted to capture him and they stripped, and searched for things as well taking all his weapons away from him.

There, a rebellion had taken place by the members of FOXHOUND, his former unit, who were **threatening** the U.S. with a nuclear strike. The task fell on Snake, a **former** operative and expert, to stop them. Although he wasn't willing to get out of retirement, he ultimately accepted the mission under two conditions: that he be given full disclosure from Campbell on what was going on in the mission, and that he answer to no one besides Campbell, with no cutoffs involved.

His mission, however, was a **cleverly woven** plot, prepared by the Pentagon. Through the secret, Pentagon-guided efforts of genetic engineer** Naomi Hunter**, Snake's body became host to the artificial virus **FOXDIE.** Snake was outraged to hear that his mission was a **government conspiracy**, and that he was merely sent as a carrier of the virus, which was programmed to kill Baker (for knowing too much about the project), and the FOXHOUND operatives just to make sure that the bodies of the Genome Soldiers and Metal Gear REX could be recovered undamaged. He was also reminded of the possibility that he had willingly returned to the battlefield because he enjoyed war, as commented upon by Meryl, Psycho Mantis, and Liquid Snake, and echoing Big Boss's words in **Zanzibar Land.**

And after everything he went through, he had now stood at the graveyard where his suicide would be committed to end the suffering, of the son of the Legendary Soldier, **Big Boss.**

Solid Snake visited the grave of Big Boss once again. Collapsing in front of the grave, he vowed that the last thing for him to do - his last mission - was to take his own life, thereby erasing his genes from the Earth, and removing the threat of the mutated FOXDIE strain. Finishing his last **cigarette** he put his gun in his mouth and fired, only to drop it out of his mouth at the last second.

Snake couldn't go through with it, and had fired into the air at the last second. The stress of nearly dying had **apparently** taken its toll, as Snake remained on his hands and knees, panting and sweating profusely. In that moment, Snake heard a voice.

"That's right. Good. No need for you to go just yet. It's been a long time **Snake.**"**  
><strong>

Solid **pondered** frantically, mostly how unexpected it had been, he hoped it was just some random voice in his head that was just trying to make him stop from **ending** his life. 'Whose' voice was that?'

He had turned, and then at Big Boss **himself** with Zero in his wheelchair, the Major dependent on the life support that is the only thing protecting him from his death, Big Boss's light brown coat moved along with the wind, like a pattern, as his black eye-patch on his right eye was staring along his left eye at not just a soldier, but a son who he never acknowledged, though the eye-patch did not see through, as his grey tie and grey/white hairs swayed along with the **whistling grass.**

Solid Snake, surprised to see him, though he stood up limping, as he had frowned at the man who had Liquid Snake and Solidus Snake's parts, as he had been rebuilt, Solid was not aware of this however, but he was still furious at his father, he could not acknowledge him as his father anymore.

He had looked at him with his voice having the tone of surprise, "Big Boss?"

He had said, as **several birds** flew from the trees in the despairing forest that was once peaceful, and the both of them were on their respective sides, staring at each other,

But he couldn't think and _**make conclusions**_ after that.

Big Boss, was also brandishing the Patriot Assault rifle. Surprised, Snake quickly reloaded his gun, but after a few moments of holding each other at **gunpoint,** Big Boss dropped his gun, and disarmed him as he overpowered him, and then **embraced** him, assuring his son that he wasn't there to battle for their lives, Solid had frozen as he didn't know how to respond to his father.

"Let it go. I'm not here to fight. Or should I call you brother?"

"What?" As his eyes were burning in water, as his face had jerked up in movement and his body stood still, and his father had moved his hand on to the gun, taking it slowly and removing every bullet from the gun and dropped it on the ground.

"It's over, It's time to put aside the gun and live." He had said, as his son stood still in place, and doves had flown from the trees, and the sun shone in the luxurious clouds and the illuminating sky, he slowly sighed, and then stared sadly at his son.

"It started with a bunch of old fools. Now.." He paused for a few seconds, and then started talking in a normal vibe of voice.

As he had turned to the right direction in his eyes, as the muscles in his face jerked slightly, and in a rough voice he had resumed explaining about the thing.

"They've all** passed** away. Their **era** of folly is over. I'm the only one left, and soon.." He paused, as Solid Snake stared.

"I'll be **gone** too.." He muttered quickly, as Solid Snake then quickly walked a few steps forward in an urgent speed, having to wanting to say something.

"How can you still be alive?" He questioned, he couldn't understand it, the whole thing was that he died, and his body, conserved, and then asked to be brought to another clone of Snake, he knew that his body was still around somehow due to the fact that was said earlier, but how could he have been alive? He died, he knew! It was too strange and it was impossible to be revived so easily.

Big Boss had turned to him, as he stared for what seemed like longer than it should have, he had to do this quickly as possible without making it rushed otherwise the entire era of the Patriots wouldn't be explained, he had to be quick, but not too quick.

"That body, that Liquid burned on the Volta... Wasn't mine. That was the body.. Of a Clone.. Solidus." Solid Snake had frowned, as he had still remained quiet, he was jumping to conclusions as quick as possible, wondering about the entirety of everything involved, it was another problematic situation that he wounded up in, only it was the aftermath, that was once what he thought, but it wasn't just a problematic thing. It was something that worried him off.

as Big Boss started to explain, knowing of the fact that his son was questioning about things.

"He was a perfect clone, Zero, and the proxy AIs that came after him, were convinced that Solidus was **me..** I was implanted with nano-machines, kept in a state of eternal sleep.. **By JD the Proxy AI.** They had me sealed away completely.. Not just my physical body, but my will, too. The technology was similar to what they used to restrain the B&B Members you encountered." He had paused, as several images in Solid Snake's imaginations had begun to exist, and most importantly, the **history of the Patriots** that had been told to him.

"For me to wake up again.. The System had to be destroyed... One way or another. Ocelot and EVA wanted two things... To bring me back to life, and to end the **Patriots.** That meant destroying the AI and killing the man..."

"JD and Zero... " He had paused in his words, as he looked at Zero, who was sleeping soundly with his life support, as Zero wheezed slightly, and Big Boss begun explaining the thing again.

"Right before you uploaded the virus into GW.. The way to JD opened, but only through the physical manifestation of GW. That's when we finally had learned the location of this man. Zero. For me and for them.. For Naomi.. Nothing was more important. And it was for that they put their grand scheme into motion. EVA stole by body from them and reconstructed it with pieces from Liquid and Solidus. **And Ocelot..**"

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it for now, the prologue for the remade DOS complete, thank god for that, I was more into getting a break than people could have thought with their imaginations, constructive criticism, appreciated, as long as it isn't involved with many flames, but go right ahead and be honest, as long as it doesn't end up not making sense or having no reason at all, if that happens, I will count the review as a troll.<strong>


	2. AUTHORS NOTE: NEW POLL

**Hey all, I'm glad that some like this, anyway I appreciate the reviews, better than I actually expected to be honest, I thought no one would of bothered, but hey, that's the element of surprise for you.**

**Anyway, I got a few things, and I want to ask you something.**

**I'm thinking of doing a twist here, and I'm thinking of several options, but I've decided for these two to rampant in my head for the most of it, I've wanted to ask you, the reader, to put your opinion about which "path" the fanfiction would take.**

**There are two options, the first one if a part of this fanfiction and B would be a new fanfiction.**

**A: What if, Naturo and Big Boss, instead of Nagato who instead was a bit lower in the ranks, cooperated with each other and led the Akatsuki together due to finding the truth of the fact that Konohagakure desired to kill off every single "threat" for their corrupted justice, finally realizing that Konoha wanted them to be used as weapons to become even more powerful.**

**They then escaped Konoha and became Missing-Nin, forming Akatsuki to protect other Jinchruiki, A certain person with the hair of a Duck's Ass had slowly been questioning himself.**

**Would the Akatsuki be worth getting more power from?**

**Or would Orochimaru provide more power to him than the "organization" that proceeds to go after the Jinchruiki?**

**(Yeah, there is OOC as you noticed by now, but seriously, if you found out that you were used as a weapon and that your best friend in your eyes was hunted down, you'd probably be the same.)**

**But here's the question, will they fall apart and Sasuke walk down the path of using the Jinchruiki like Danzo and the civilian side of the Council had planned? Or will they not betray each other and finish off the corrupted ones?**

**This will be done during the Sasuke and Sai Arc, I figured this would be the best time in Part II, Part I is more of the "Calm before the Storm" in my eyes personally, thus why I chose Part II, and for the Arc, it's basically because of the fact that Naruto Uzumaki learns the truth of his other team mates in Team 7 desiring to kill Sasuke Uchiha and such. (Specifically Sakura, though she probably wouldn't do so if she had the choice.)**

**Or this, as a new fanfiction.**

**B: Sora, having to finally face The World That Never Was, had slowly become manifested into "A dream of a Dream." What if he had actually resisted and the cost of that would have been that his light would have been exposed to darkness and having Roxas be a part of him and actually effect his powers?**

**Thus making him effected by the Darkness and actually capable of using it? Would he end up becoming more stern and cold which is highly uncharacteristic of him? **

**How would the others react, how would Xehanort and the Organization attempt to use him as their "mindless drone", as a replacement for Roxas? **

**Take your time in deciding, I'll make a poll for this! ^ ^ I got to go now, see you!**


	3. Accepting the Burden

_"Last Time On Patriot's Last Breath_

"He was a perfect clone, Zero, and the proxy AIs that came after him, were convinced that Solidus was me.. I was implanted with nano-machines, kept in a state of eternal sleep.. By JD the Proxy AI. They had me sealed away completely.. Not just my physical body, but my will, too. The technology was similar to what they used to restrain the BB Members you encountered." He had paused, as several images in Solid Snake's imaginations had begun to exist, and most importantly, the history of the Patriots that had been told to him.

"For me to wake up again.. The System had to be destroyed... One way or another. Ocelot and EVA wanted two things... To bring me back to life, and to end the Patriots. That meant destroying the AI and killing the man..."

"JD and Zero... " He had paused in his words, as he looked at Zero, who was sleeping soundly with his life support, as Zero wheezed slightly, as Big Boss had continued explaining.

"Right before you uploaded the virus into GW.. The way to JD opened, but only through the physical manifestation of GW. That's when we finally had learned the location of this man. Zero." He had paused for a few seconds, having to look at his son with a frowning expression.

"For me and for them.. For Naomi.. Nothing was more important. And it was for that they put their grand scheme into motion. EVA stole by body from them and reconstructed it with pieces from Liquid and Solidus. And Ocelot..

**Chapter 2: Accepting the Burden**

* * *

><p>He had then paused, and walked towards EVA and Big Boss's grave, the both of them had a sorrowful expression, as they had stared at the grave of who they both had remembered for the rest of their lives, as Solid then quickly looked away, and Big Boss was sighing as he grumbled about not blaming him for the reaction.<p>

"Big Boss sighed and looked at him with the utmost seriousness, "In order to fool the system, they used nano-machines and psychotherapy to transplant Liquid's personality upon his own clone, he used the hypnotic suggestion to turn himself into Liquid's mental doppelgänger."

Solid had given a thoughtful look and stared at him in silence as he was about to question on why he did it, Big Boss had silenced him with a hand signal. due to not much time left to explain, as he then simply looked back out at the flowers.

"For all our advances in Nano-Technology, Information and Genetic Control, They've never managed to control people at will.. Let alone turn one person into totally another, therefore the advances then went like a rocket, it was that extreme."

Big Boss stared at the sky, as the sun shined, as the flowers had calmed down along-side the whistling grass, "Though, under certain conditions, someone can be made to play a specific role, and it isn't unknown on what role that is until they start doing it, It's like being a veteran, you go in on specific missions, do what the requirements need you to do, and thus then, the cycle, and that only starts when someone.."

He had walked forward, with Solid Snake following in silence as Solid kept frowning and Big Boss made a sad face, "Acts like someone else.. Cats... Do love to play as Snakes."

The Soldier suddenly stopped, the man pausing as he stared at what was in front of him and then frowned, as he had looked at his son, and then pointing at someone, someone who had practically caused it. "It all started with him.."

Zero was there, in the chair on life support, as the machine beeped per few seconds, and what followed was slow breathing, Solid had grit his teeth, and was in silence, and Big Boss turned his face to look at his son, he had clenched his own fist, wanting to end the haunting of the Patriots, but his patience had to be of use.

The Patriot had then paused, "Zero grew old, and by the end, his Patriots were being run by a network without shape or form."

Solid had then had a questioning look on his face, "What do you mean by without shape or form?"

"The proxies were only one small part of the vast cycle that Zero created, The corporations, for-profits, And research institutions that compromise the military-industrial complex were part of it, too. They operated on budgets automatically allotted to them by the proxies, Accounts maintained by the Patriots."

Solid had nodded in silence, as the man kept explaining, "The network covered everything from weapons RD and investment to production and marketing, It encompassed the people, the companies - even the laws that protect them."

"Politics and economics became nothing more than iterations of the same oppressively uniform system, I don't think anyone realized that it was all a set-up, a mere set of norms, the Patriots were those norms - a neural network reduced to its simplest form.. Uniformity without individual will, without change." He growled, and then suddenly turned behind him, as Solid looked at him sadly as the soldier looked at EVA's grave.

"I got something to ask you about.. Solid Snake.." He had paused, as Solid mentally gritted his teeth at when his own father didn't call him son, but he didn't see him as a son but respected him as a soldier and man, so he had understood.

"What is it? Big Boss?" He quietly said, as both pair of eyes had stared into each other's.

"Have you ever, thought that there was no nation?"

Solid had looked at his father, Big Boss, as he had paused, thinking slowly over the question,

"A few times, specifically when I was at dire situations." He had paused with a questioning face, as Big Boss nodded slowly and had proceeded to speak.

"And you know why?"

"It depends on the view of the person, they could think that there is one, and a person think there wasn't, there wouldn't be a true answer unless all agreed on it.

Big Boss had nodded slowly, his son was right, there were several individuality views, one would have had his opinion and the other would have disagreed, just like when some, like Meryl, Liquid and even Psycho Mantis believe that he had enjoyed war and fighting people.

"_Because in my eyes, __We have no nation, no philosophy, no ideology. We go where we're needed, fighting not for country, not for government, but for ourselves. We need no reason to fight. We fight because we are needed. We will be the deterrent for those with no other recourse. We are soldiers without borders, our purpose defined by the era we live in._"

"I really do agree with that, I do, but if we didn't have a purpose other than ourselves, then why would we fight for others? We fight for others, because we care about them, if that wasn't true, you wouldn't have formed Outer Heaven in the first place."

Big Boss had frowned, but then nodded.

"That's what I used to question myself, you really are like me, it was no wonder that you truly had my genes, but... did you actually hate me like your brothers? If so, I understand for the pain that I probably caused in your life."

Solid Snake paused, for a few seconds, and he quickly shook his head, as he had remembered something from a long time ago, and his answer to the question.

"No."

Big Boss had looked at him with a questioning face, as he had paused for a few seconds, as he had silently wondered on his reason of his answer, he personally thought that Solid must have not liked him because of him not being considered as his son, but he couldn't blame his answer, he wasn't arrogant, he accepted life as it was, and he knew it too.

"Hm?"

Solid Snake had looked at him seriously, more so than most of the time he's ever been.

"_Life isn't just about passing on your genes. We can leave behind much more than just DNA. Through speech, music, literature and movies...what we've seen, heard, felt...anger, joy and sorrow...these are the things I will pass on. That's what I live for. We need to pass the torch, and let our children read our messy and sad history by its light. We have all the magic of the digital age to do that with. The human race will probably come to an end some time, and new species may rule over this planet. Earth may not be forever, but we still have the responsibility to leave what traces of life we can. Building the future and keeping the past alive are one and the same thing, so no, I don't hate you just because of the fact that you were one of the parents of the Project, in fact, I faced the horrors, the happy moments, and the last thing of all, I then knew the truth behind knowing how to be human, that, I thank you for._"

Big Boss had nodded at his son, even making a one half of a smile, it was the fact on how change would always happen in life, no matter what, you could end up being the weakest pathetic person in the world to having a son that grew up as one of the most amazing people, but the path of that decision was tough, but if you never gave up, you would have eventually gotten there.

* * *

><p><em><span>Next Time on the Patriot's Last Breath<span>_

Big Boss's eyes then stared into thoughts, particularly about the thing, "It was like the birth of a new life form.. The system found a new way to propagate itself." He had instantly frowned and growled under his words as he then said what it was, "War."

Solid Snake had paused in realization, as he had looked at his father as he had frowned at the word of war, it was speaking a lot of things, fighting was one of the few things that they both knew, and it caused them suffering for it, mostly Big Boss, but Solid Snake did suffer.

"The norms that the Patriots had crafted for their unified state had quickly become dependent on a single business, The war economy."

* * *

><p><strong>I assume you noted a few differences in this version of the last chapter of MGS4 and the canon one, I wanted to make this one more unique, and not just a replay of the same event, you know?<strong>

**I might have made this Out-Of-Character for the both of them without realization, if so, tell me about it and I will deal with the issue, Grammer people are welcomed here, so feel free to say about it so I may get the typing errors out-of-the-way, I know that sounds lazy, but there's something known as 'Teamwork and Cooperation' and people should use it when it comes to improvement. **

**Anyway, I've just saw a video of Naturo Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution, and I just noticed on how similar Liquid and Sasuke are in some places, they both hate their lives, Liquid due to the "recessive genes" and Sasuke due to how Itachi had murdered the Uchiha Clan, both are bitter against their other, and both have shown signs of being arrogant. (Mostly in fan-fictions for Sasuke, but for Liquid, he definitely has arrogance in his personality, game and fanfiction.)**

**I'm going to go, any questions, ask me, I will gladly answer, and if you got any opinion on the Fanfiction, you can message me about it or review this story.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	4. The Snake, Finally Eaten

_Earlier On "The Patriot's Last Breath"_

Big Boss had frowned, but then nodded.

"That's what I used to question myself, you really are like me, it was no wonder that you truly had my genes, but... did you actually hate me like your brothers? If so, I understand for the pain that I probably caused in your life."

Solid Snake paused, for a few seconds, and he quickly shook his head, as he had remembered something from a long time ago, and his answer to the question.

"No."

Big Boss had looked at him with a questioning face, as he had paused for a few seconds, as he had silently wondered on his reason of his answer, he personally thought that Solid must have not liked him because of him not being considered as his son, but he couldn't blame his answer, he wasn't arrogant, he accepted life as it was, and he knew it too.

"Hm?"

Solid Snake had looked at him seriously, more so than most of the time he's ever been.

"_Life isn't just about passing on your genes. We can leave behind much more than just DNA. Through speech, music, literature and movies...what we've seen, heard, felt...anger, joy and sorrow...these are the things I will pass on. That's what I live for. We need to pass the torch, and let our children read our messy and sad history by its light. We have all the magic of the digital age to do that with. The human race will probably come to an end some time, and new species may rule over this planet. Earth may not be forever, but we still have the responsibility to leave what traces of life we can. Building the future and keeping the past alive are one and the same thing, so no, I don't hate you just because of the fact that you were one of the parents of the Project, in fact, I faced the horrors, the happy moments, and the last thing of all, I then knew the truth behind knowing how to be human, that, I thank you for._"

Big Boss had nodded at his son, even making a one half of a smile, it was the fact on how change would always happen in life, no matter what, you could end up being the weakest pathetic person in the world to having a son that grew up as one of the most amazing people, but the path of that decision was tough, but if you never gave up, you would have eventually gotten there.

* * *

><p><em><span>(Arlington National Cemetery, September, 19th, 2014.)<span>_

Big Boss had explained everything to him, the Patriots, Zero, Ocelot, everything, it was only a matter of time before the Patriots had ended, and to say, it was a goodbye for the past and everything as he started to feel slight pain, which made him twitch, and his son suspicious.

They finally had Zero dead, everything went back to Zero, the Patriots, were now that number, but they knew that it would increase again, after all, he was going back to _zero._

And eventually, the FOXDIE was too much for him, he could not resist anymore.

He fell to the ground, as a loud noise was heard, muttering about the proxies.. and his son.. He quickly grabbed him to make sure he was able to balance him, he had smiled and managed to do a salute to The Boss' grave, and he had collapsed, he asked Solid to lay him behind The Boss' Grave.

Solid had knelt before him, to check if he was alright, he wasn't going to stand there, making his father smile a bit.

"But you.. have been given freedom.." He said, with his remaining eye watering and giving a half-smile, his voice straining like a broken instrument."Freedom to be.. fat-fate, you are fr-free."

Solid stared with a long, sorrowful stare. Big Boss continued, desperately trying to speak. "You ar-e, nobody's too-tool now. No-no one's toy.. No long-longer, a prison-er of fate. That's all I wan-wanted you to be. You don't ne-need to us-use the gun any-anymore."

Big Boss in his prime was a caring person to allies, though he didn't show it that much, which made the illusion of him being someone with a cold-heart, which was far from true, he was forgiving even, but it did not mean that there wasn't a point of no forgiveness that had been set in the broken man's mind.

The once dead soldier knew that he enjoyed fighting, but he denied it multiple times when people such as Meryl and Psycho Mantis pointed it out, he eventually questioned himself over it, however, and then he discovered that very hidden temptation for violence and killing.

Turning to Solid Snake, who was looking away, sighing hoarsely as his heart was slowly starting to stop, pausing for a few minutes awkwardly and then speaking up again. "And you know what's the saddest thing?"

His son remained in silence as his eyes were tearful, his heart pounding heavily as the grass whistled through, and the dimmed sun brightened slightly, as Big Boss did one of 'The Boss' serious faces, as memories of Operation Snake Eater flashed before his eyes, as The Boss' voice went through with his words. "_One must die and one must live. No victory, no defeat. The survivor will carry on the fight. It is our destiny... The one who survives will inherit the title of Boss. And the one who inherits the title of Boss will face an existence of endless battle._"

Solid Snake, had silently nodded,

"That.." He paused. "W-as wh-at m-my surrogate moth-er.." He forced the words, as he remembered firing the trigger, the flowers going red as the blood reached the whistling, dark green grass.

"Said.. To m-me wh-when we fought to de-death... An-and th-e mo-moment I... sh-shot he-r.." Tears dripped from his only eye."I wa-was already de-dead... "

Big Boss:"You know.. It's time for you to see the outside world..."

Snake: "Why now? Why of all times?!"

Big Boss: "Your body.. And your soul.." He smiled, as Solid stared at him in silence despairingly, as it started to rain and water dampened their coats, Big Boss had ignored his question, and instead, answered another.

"Are your own . . ." His voice was only but a mere breath, looking at his son with a half-smile. His son smiled sadly in kind.

Snake: "Big Boss.."

"And I do not regret you seeing freedom, this world does not need two snakes, there is only one that is needed. And that's you." He said.

He put the cigar into his own mouth, and tried to put his cigar on fire, but it was slowly dropping out of his mouth, ignoring it, as it reminded him of, himself.

"What am I supposed to do now? For my last mission?" He paused, as Big Boss looked at him with a serious and sorrowful look.

"You'll know... It feels good.. doesn't it? Boss.. You truly were ri-rightt af-after all..."

Big Boss stopped breathing, and his body stopped moving and slumped as his cheek touched the threading grass, as Solid closed his father's eyes, and stood up and looked down at the corpse.

"I will make rest until the end of my days.. There are no snakes, anymore... All there is left, is just the ruins of sad history, and now, I wait for my life to end."

He had walked away, and looked back mournfully, as he stared at his father's corpse, and saluted.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I know the prologue was long, seriously, the entire ending for MGS4 was over 20 minutes worth of it, I also got school as well, and my head often causes me to end up being on the other side of the universe mentally and in the night when I'm tired, I end up being okay. And my imaginative side just appears when it isn't even needed at all.

It's problematic, I know, You may notice I put a bit of how I did my old fanfictions in, mixing with my new format of doing things, I don't think that I did better than I should have to be honest, but that's just me being, perfectionist probably.

Despite the fact there is no perfection.

Anyway, I hope you all like it, I know Big Boss is more emotional in this chapter, but can you blame him? He's been haunted by his Mentor (And his surrogate mother)'s death, and considering the shit he's been through, he's done a lot better than most people would have done if they knew nothing about the plot of the franchise and were in the same situations as the guy.

I know I probably do bad though.

The thing is, however, is the fact that it's just too bad not many people do the crossovers of Metal Gear, probably because on how absurd it would be in real life having machines capable of mass destruction and ninjas firing spirutal energy attacks everywhere.

What if Big Boss was more cold, unforgiving, stoic all the time? Unlike his usual self where he was semi-cold?

That's a possibility for you people.


End file.
